Golf is a skill sport wherein the constant goal is a level of improved play. Such a level may be achieved in two ways. The first is by improving the ability and skill of the individual golfer and the second is by improving the performance of the equipment including not only the golf clubs but also golf balls. This invention relates to the desire to provide improved golf balls exhibiting enhanced performance characteristics including better directional stability and control while also providing increases in the lifting force and overall flight distance.
The desire to provide golf balls exhibiting enhanced performance characteristics and, accordingly, a competitive edge has been a driving force in golf ball design for years. Improvements in the design of golf balls include, but are not limited to, the development of "two piece" and "three piece" golf balls, cut proof covers and various dimple designs. Despite a large number of specific advances made over the years, however, further improvements in performance are still desired and are possible.